Wandering Souls
by SweetYzak
Summary: Yzak, im scared." Tears ran openly down her cheeks mixing with the rain that fell in endless drops around her. Her whole life had been a lie, but at that moment she didn't care because something worse was going to happen. YzakXAudrey. republished.


Hey, alot people probably don't remember this story because it was a long while ago that i put it up. Well i decided that i really didn't like it so im going to republish it, and spend some more time making it how i want it to be. It is alot better than it sounds, im just really sucky at making summaries.

Disclaimer: I dont own GS/GSD, too bad for me

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed metalically down the long brightly lit hallway which was oddly devoid of life. She allowed the blades to scuff against the floor silently as glided down the connecting tunnel from the ZAFT base on Aprilius One to the ship, the Gamow, that she would soon be boarding.

The docking area was filled with people organizing boxes that still needed to be loaded and crates that had already been emptied. Quietly making her way to the ship few people even looked at her until she got to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" A man, dressed in green asked with irritation.

"Audrey Haas, Black Elite of Commander Haas's squadron. I've currently been assigned to this ship." Audrey's tone was bored, her eyes never directly meeting the soldier's own obviously annoyed gaze.

"Ahh, yes, the commander has been expecting you, please follow me." The soldier lead her through the halls, passing the identical looking doors to the center of the ship. He lead her to an elevator that, after assending for a moment, opened to the bridge. The door opened with a soft hiss. As soon as the thin girl entered the large room all eyes became quickly glued on her.

"Commander." The soldier soluted before turning and leaving. Looking briefly over her shoulder at him Audrey turned her attention back to the bridge and sighed openly. She knew she had attracted their attention.

Her low rise light blue jeans and black top that she wore covered the area from the bottom of her breasts to her neck and tied at her neck and across her back were more than revieling. Her pale white hair that was waist long and thin was unique, it had been pulled over her right shoulder and tied loosly in place, her bangs were long and had been swept to the right and had fallen so that they covered half of her eye. But nothing about her was exotic as her eyes.

As she glided closer her black roller blades scuffed against the sleak metal floor. When she had gotten close enough the people on the bridge could see her eyes, one was a rich pale, milky blue the other was a milky blood red. A silver bar with a small pink diamond in it hung from her belly-button.

"What never seen a girl before." She asked with soft irritation at their staring, a flash of silver sparked in her mouth.

"Definetly not like you." The blond boy smirked, smug, athough his eyes sparkled with awe.

The commander made no comment at the boy's comment, instead stared intently at her. The rest of the people seemed completely out of sorts with what to do. Audrey just rolled her eyes, and dropping the bags she carried, glided around the island the boys were leaning over. Getting to where the blond was she trailed her fingers over his hip paused to lean besde him. "Don't have any fear, a lot of guys have never seen a girl like me." Looking at him from under her lashes she smiled before gliding to where the commander was.

Stopping with a twist, Aurdrey smiled. "Audrey Haas, Black Elite of Commander Haas's squadron." She repeated her earlier greating to the unknown soldier, and then winked. The blond's smirk widened.

"I am Commander Rau Le Creuset." The commander made no solute in return. "And this is Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka." He pointed at each of the boys in turn. Audrey let her gaze sweep up and down each of the indecated boys.

"Nice to meet cha'." She gave a little wave with her ring finger curled in.

"Im very pleased that you were able to join us, I've seen from your records that you are quite the pilot". The commander smiled at her.

"Yes, on and off the battlefield." She smiled shyly as her eyes met each set watching her. "But some things are better left unsaid and lets just leave it at that."

The commander cleared his throat politely. "Well I think we are finished heere. Boys, can you show Audrey to her quarters?" Nicol's worried eyes met Audrey's for a moment before he replied. "Yes commander."

xXx

Audrey sighed inwardly, the uncertainty coming from the other boys was nearlty tangible, well at least she made one hell of a first impression. She wasn't sure she was the only problem. The commander had immediatly given her a bad feeling, like you know something is coming, and everyone knows what it is but won't tell you. Well, she had the impression that the others wern't privy to the commanders secrets either, but the they also didn't seem as bothered by it as she was.

Stretching her arms over her head Audrey yawned hugely while gliding out of the elevator and turning to face the boys. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"The commander wants us to show you to your room." The green haired one, Nicol, said.

"'Your room?" Audrey repeated, shifting closer to Nicol so that she could place her arm around his shoulders. "You mean I don't get to room with one of you?" She blinked innocently before bursting into giggles as Nicol's face flushed pink. "Don't get all worked up, your a little young looking for my taste," Audrey's gaze shifted to Dearka and Yzak. Making a dramatic up-down look of them she winked playfully.

Beside her Athrun cleared this throat. "So, where did you transfire from?" Audrey looked at him, but didn't miss Nicols relieved look for the subject change.

"The Black Anora. To be honest I should still be there."

"You mean that ship specially designed for the Black Elite team."

"That's right. The ship for the hand-picked brats from the academy who think that they need to get everything their own way." Audrey looked away, her voice bitter with amusment.

Our of the corner of her eye she saw Yzak frown with something that could only be described as resentment. "Look, It's not like that, i'm not ungreatful that I was chosen. It's just that sometimes its not all that it seems to be." She continued, speaking more to herself and Yzak than to anyone else.

xXx

"This will be your room." Dearka said as they surrounded a silver door that looked just like all the others in the hall. Never in a million years would she ever be able to remember which room was hers. Even on the Black Anora the doors had different insignia's sketched into them. "Mine and Yzak's is across the hall, and Athrun and Nicol have rooms to the left." He continued drawing her thoughts back to reality.

Yzak, he was a little touchy about her being here. At least she understood now why he refused to talk to her. He had wanted to be where she was now, at the level, it was the only reason she could come up with for his resentment towards her. "Thanks," she replied, feeling like she was out of place. Which was right to assume because she was the only girl she had seen since she'd gotten here.

"Do you need anything else?" Dearka asked suggestively, watching her with expectant eyes. Behind her Athrun cleared his throat in a disapproving manner but Dearka just shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Actually I thought that I would go lie down for a while." Audrey pressed the button on the door to open it. "I'm still really tired from the transfire. But i'll come and find you if I need anything." She finished sincerly, resting a hand on Athrun's shoulder before stepping into her assigned room.

Honestly she wasn't sure about what she'd been expecting. The bed was still unmade, the sheets in generic plastic bags, not that it mattered because she brought her own sheets. Tossing her bags to the bed to her left she knelt down to start taking off her roller blades. Throwing them in one of the metal closets she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into her personal bathroom for a shower.

The hot water was soothing and helped to loosen the tension in her shoulders and neck. The time she spent on this ship was going to be a long one, at least the boys on the Anora were as open and flirty as she was, even if it was only innocent fun. Well, she hoped it was recogized as only innocent fun.

The soft rapt on her door felt like it came only moments later. Turning the shower off, steam poured out of the small bathroom as she stepped out into the main room. Running a towel over herself and her hair she called, "who is it?"

"Hey, it's me Dearka. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the cafeteria together to get something to eat." His voice was muffled from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Umm." She started, panicking as she pulled her black fishnet shirt over her bikini top and fingering her thumbs through the holes that had been intentionally placed in the sleaves. "Sure." She replied as she struggled to get her dress over her head and pulled down.

She was just smoothing the dresses pleated skirt over her hips and legs when Dearka came in, of course she didn't miss that he froze in the doorway. He stared at her with and unreadable expression as Audrey reached for her bag again. "Seriously, if your coming in get your ass in here. I don't really need the whole skip watching me get dressed." She said, pulling out her boots and throwing them on the ground. "Where the hell is it." She hissed in fustration.

"Where's what?" Dearka inquired as she tore open another bag and emptied its contents onto the bed. Inhailing deeply and holding the breath, Audrey bit her lip as she forrowed her brow. "Fuck," she exhailed, "I forgot it."

"Forgot what?" Dearka asked confused. Standing suddenly Audrey rushed to the door and down the hall. "Hey, Audrey!" Dearka jumped at the sudden outburst and rushed after her. Audrey could hear his foot steps as he followed her. And felt him crash into her when she stopped abruptly. Dearka took hold of her shoulders for support, knocking her off balance and they both fell backwards.

"Do you hear that? What is that?" Audrey said, sitting up from where she had fallen between his legs. Turning half way around and putting her hand on the other side of his ribs she blushed deeply when she realized just how close he was. Her gaze drifted down out of embarassment and she blushed deeper when she felt something hard pressed against her side. Then she felt Dearka's hand under her chin and her eyes shot up in time to see his lips descend on hers, soft but curious.

Audrey relaxed into the kiss for a moment before sliding away and touching her lips. Dearka cleared his throat while mumbling an apology. Audrey watched soundlessly as Dearka got to his feet and turned away from her. "I guess your not used to having girls around, huh?" She whispered, knowing Dearka didn't hear her because he was already rushing away down the hall.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter, and honestly i think it is the longest first chapter that i have ever made. lol

Anyway R&R if you know whats good for my sanity ^-^


End file.
